


Ghosts

by ALittleBit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Slight swearing, nakamashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBit/pseuds/ALittleBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, the past is set on haunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen because swearing? I don't really know how the ratings work for ao3 yet... Anyway, enjoy! :)

Some find it odd how similar Luffy and Zoro can be at times. If their nakama were in danger, either (or both) of them would be there to protect. They were driven by their dreams, supported by their friends, and looked upon as if they couldn't fail.

As if they'd never already failed.

The Straw Hats seemed to look at their captain and first mate and believe them infallible, even when evidence to the contrary-large scars across their chests-was right in front of them. Truly, Luffy and Zoro didn't see their scars as marks of failures, but as physical reminders of what they had to achieve.

Luffy's scar told him that his brother believed in him, and reminded again and again that the loss of Ace was more than enough. Never again would he let someone he loved be taken so harshly, their dreams to never be fulfilled.

Zoro was constantly reminded of his loss with Mihawk, but instead of becoming discouraged, the reminder would send a need to train, get stronger, faster,  _better_  through him. He needed his name to be heard in the heavens, and for that he must not lose again.

They were fighting for those who couldn't fulfill their dreams, after all.

Thus, the two constantly forged ahead, strong-willed and determined not to stop until their nakama reached their goals, and even then determined to go forward. But, as all legends go, even the strongest fall, and the best and brightest will always meet their match. There will always be days when you can't get up on your own.

It was a quiet day on the Sunny. Though the whole crew had been up for a few hours, there hadn't been a yell yet, neither to nor from the captain. Most found it eerie, and felt something distinctly  _wrong_. Sanji checked on the food stocks more often than he usually did and tried (but surprisingly failed) to bait Zoro, Nami did a quick inspection of her trees, Chopper organized his medical supplies and decided to give everybody a check up, and Usopp's stories were less grand than usual.

The cause of such uneasiness (namely, Luffy) had been sitting quietly on Sunny's figurehead since he'd gotten up. When Sanji called for breakfast, there hadn't been the usual exuberant jumping and flying towards the kitchen-and though his appetite was still much the same, Luffy didn't try to take his nakama's food.

Luffy, who'd recently been thinking through his adventures since he left Fusha Town, was once again attacked by the guilt and sadness of his brother's death. As a small child, Luffy would try to act tough, because Ace would always remind him that he didn't like crybabies. Now, though, there was no one to tell him how to push forward, no one to offer a hand when he couldn't just get back up-except for one person, of course.

Since first joining the crew, Zoro had never wavered. He'd been the steady support that Luffy would need, and he'd often do what Ace wasn't there to-guide, protect, and help.

After breakfast, Luffy had seen Zoro go up to the crow's nest. Tiredly, he walked and climbed until he reached it. Looking around, he found Zoro napping, his swords resting with their master. It was odd-Zoro never napped in the crow's nest (except during his night watch). Usually he'd be on the decks, closer to his nakama. The crow's nest was generally reserved for exercising or guarding.

Confused, Luffy carefully padded next to Zoro (who was most likely awake by now, but in all appearances still asleep) and leaned against the wall next to him. As much as he wanted to wake him up, Luffy knew that Zoro would do as he did, and all  _he_  had to do now was wait. And instead of staring his first mate down, Luffy closed his eyes and contented himself to waiting.

Zoro had noticed when Luffy walked into the crow's nest, and waited for the inevitable prodding to come play tag or help steal from the shitty cook, prepared to keep pretending to sleep in hopes his captain would go away. When Luffy instead just sat down, Zoro waited a few seconds before hazarding opening his eyes.

"Hiding from the shit-cook?" He asked-a pretense, but there could be comfort in routine, and he'd definitely helped Luffy hide, mostly after stealing the girls' afternoon snacks off of the tray.

When Luffy looked at Zoro, his eyes dazed and lost, he knew clearly why Zoro was napping in the crow's nest, and hadn't bantered with Sanji. It was the same reason that Luffy had gone up to see him.

Kuina had died suddenly and-like Ace-unfairly. Zoro was letting himself mourn the birth of a promise, sealed with the death of his friend and rival.

Unused to Zoro mourning and strangely vulnerable, Luffy stood quickly, mumbling an apology. He only got a step away before a hand wrapped around his wrist and gently tugged him back down. He looked to Zoro in confusion.

Zoro just shrugged back and said, "I wasn't doing anything useful like this. Besides, what's that saying? 'Misery loves company'?" Luffy continued to look confused so Zoro added, "Stay."-Another pause, and then-"Ace?" With a small tug, Luffy was sitting again.

Luffy nodded, looking at his hands, splayed aimlessly on his lap. "Why? Who cares if he was Gol D. Rogers' son? What does it matter? He... He's my brother. Why would they take him? Why would he leave me alone? I thought I was saving him, but... he had to save me again. Why didn't he live?" The questions continued until they didn't. One second, there was talking filled with confusion and hurt and even anger, the next, only overwhelming grief and no clue what to say to make it go away. He stopped trying to hold back; he sobbed.

Luffy, with tears in his, met Zoro's eyes unashamedly. Zoro wasn't good with people, especially when they cried, so he did what felt right-distraction. After all, weren't the majority of crises on the ship avoided by distracting Luffy with food or games?

He told Luffy about Kuina-coming to the dojo, meeting her, the 2,001 losses he suffered to her, the promise, her death.

He mentioned his anger toward her, leaving him all alone to fulfill the promise for two. But, he was also willing to acknowledge, that's what made him stronger. Fighting for yourself can tear someone down, strip them away until they're just a machine, doing mechanically what the person had once done with passion.

Zoro had nearly talked himself hoarse, and it took a moment for him to realize that Luffy had stopped crying. There was the occasional hiccup, but his eyes were drying and the tear tracks on his face were drying. The two of them were leaning back on the wall, side by side, with nothing but their shoulders brushing occasionally.

"You look like shit."

Luffy laughed weakly, and answered quietly. "Thanks."

Neither, for the life of themselves, wanted to move. In the time it took to talk themselves out, a safe little bubble had formed. Zoro wanted to snort at the idea, but he had to admit-it felt that, as long as he stayed right there, it was okay to sulk and mourn and pretend the rest of the world didn't matter; if only for a day. It felt like nothing could make them get up.

Then the Marines came.

The ship went from quiet save for the waves hitting its surface to yells, metal on metal on wood, and a yell for the captain and swordsman to  _get your shitty asses out here if you want food for the next week_.

It was a lethargic, joint effort to get up. Zoro glanced over at his captain and saw the resolve in his eyes. They steeled themselves; Luffy opened the door to the crow's nest, grabbed Zoro's wrist, and Zoro  _definitely_  didn't yelp as he was pulled into a tumble out the door.

There was a few seconds of weightlessness, which Zoro passed by grumbling a few curses and preparing for the landing, and then he and Luffy were fighting together.

The past may never go away, but he'd make damn sure that the present didn't, either.


End file.
